


I do wear it well

by deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I Love You, Love Confessions, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain/pseuds/deepinsidemy_rockhardbrain
Summary: Dan and Lucifer go to a baseball game to follow a suspect. They chat. Lucifer has time to think.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	I do wear it well

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of fluff one shot for the Lucifans. I'm normally all over Brooklyn 99 stuff but thought I'd give this ago. Don't hate me too much if any of it is OOC or not following Canon. Any spelling/grammar errors are mine. 
> 
> However, please feel free to leave comments/kudos if you enjoy.

Standing in the penthouse, they were at a standoff. Chloe held out the white jersey as Lucifer stood watching her, disdain clear on his face. “I am _not_ wearing that…unflattering item of sport wear, Detective.” He said as his mouth set in a hard line and his hands sunk into his tailored trouser pockets.

Letting out a small huff, trying to remember he was eons old when he sulked like a boy, she stepped closer to him and held it to his chest “You can not go to a Dodgers game in a Prada suit Lucifer. Then you _will_ look out of place.”

“But I’ll look like everyone else. And we both know I’m not like everyone else. I’m _The Devil_ and I wear expensive, well fitted suits. Not cheap, polyester numbers. _Really_? I do have a reputation you know, its bad enough I am stepping into that stadium...”

“And I appreciate all of that. But for this to work, you need to fit in. Now, go put it on with jeans and sneakers.” He raised an eyebrow at her “I assume you have sneakers?” she continued, realising at no point had she ever seen him in anything that didn’t have a red sole.

“Yes Detective, I have appropriate footwear. Fine.” He said, his fingers closing over hers, and the sports shirt he clearly hated. Leaning forward, he whispered into her lips “but you owe me. ” Then, giving her a chaste kiss, he turned on his heels and went up the steps to his bedroom and through to his closet.

Chloe smiled at his retreating figure and went out to the balcony to wait for him. He had said he wanted to help and jumped at tailing a perp, especially one that likely needed punishment, but the second he was told what that would mean, he dug in his heels as if it was beneath him. She would of happily gone to baseball game to tail a suspect but the man in question had already seen her. Lucifer and Dan he had not.

She was busy looking down at the people on the roof pool below when small cough roused her from her daydream. A smile formed on her face before she had even turned around.

Stood in front of her, Lucifer was now in fitted jeans, white converse, a white long sleeve tee and the white Dodgers Jersey over the top. Her stomach did a flip and she didn’t try to disguise the fact she was blatantly eyeing him up. And although he wasn’t in the clothing he was accustomed too, he was still so handsome and best of all, he was all hers. “ _Wow_ ” was all she managed to get out.

“Well I have to admit Detective, despite the hideousness of this Jersey, I do wear it well. But then there is no surprise there I guess.”

She was so used to seeing him in his suits, that seeing him dressed so casual was a pleasant sight. Slowly, she walked over to him. “I like this look on you. It’s... _different_.” she said, her cheeks flushing.

Lucifer tilted his head to one side, his eyes searching hers “Darling, if I had known dressing like this would get you all like that” he wiggled his fingers at her “then I may of purchased similar items earlier on in our partnership” he said with a wicked grin, his long fingers settling on her hips and pulling her into his space.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she looked up at him “You’re ruining it. You need to get going. You know where to meet Dan?” she asked patting her open palms on his chest.

“Now who is ruining it? Nothing like the mention of Detective Douche to subdue ones arousal”

“Lucifer...”

“Yes Detective. I know where to meet Daniel. Are you sure you will be OK?”

Nodding, she stroked her hands across his chest, to his biceps until they were resting on his shoulders “Of course. But to be honest, I’m more worried about you two being together.”

“Well as long as he doesn’t feel the urge to shoot me again, I’m sure we will be fine.”

………….

“Detective Dou- I mean, _Daniel_ ” Lucifer said as he walked up to the dark haired man. He noted he was also wearing one of these jerseys but in grey and with a baseball cap.

“Lucifer. Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. I have to admit, this is my first baseball game but assuming by your worn get up, this isn’t yours?”

“No. Its not. My Dad used to bring me to games, I like going. It reminds me of that.” He shrugged.

“Hmmm.” Lucifer looked at Dan for a moment, his brows pulling into a frown “I had noticed there are lots of _children_ with their parents. A real family thing is it, baseball?”

“Can be. Or it’s a good guys get together”

“Or to tail a criminal that needs punishing” Lucifer smirked, wriggling his eyebrows “shall we?” he said pointing to the food and drink outlets.

“We are working Lucifer”

“I understand that Daniel, but the Detective told me I had to wear this” he said pulling at the Jersey “to fit in. So it will look a bit odd if we don’t get a beer and hot dog.”

Realising he was fighting a losing battle, Dan held up his hands “One beer”

“Good man Daniel, you know it makes sense” Lucifer said with a grin and headed straight for the nearest window.

………….

The suspect was on what appeared to be a date. “Well if this isn’t soul destroying, and I should know, I don’t know what is” Lucifer said as he lifted more fries to his mouth “That poor woman, probably expecting a romantic date; wine, fine dining, satisfying sex then got this instead.”

Dan narrowed his eyes as he watched the couple on their date and looked back at Lucifer “Or maybe she wanted to do this. Woman do enjoy baseball. Not everyone is impressed by what you have to offer Lucifer.”

Ignoring Dan’s tone, Lucifer continued “Did you take the Detective to a baseball game?”

Dan let out a hollow laugh and looked away.

“You did, didn’t you? Well, well, well Daniel. It would appear that whatever I do going forward, will most certainly be a definite improvement on your efforts.”

“Why? Why do you do that? Make out you are so much better than everyone else? This worked for us. We enjoyed this. Its not about money and gifts and sex, despite what you think. It’s about spending time, good, quality time with that one person. Where you are or what you do shouldn’t matter.” Dan sat back, letting out a long sigh before lifting his beer as he watched the game play. Sucking on his lips, Lucifer, for once, stayed quiet.

They sat drinking their one beer each and watching the plays until their suspect took a call and motioned to the woman he was with that they were to leave. Dan nudged Lucifer and pointed “that’s our cue to go too man.”

“But I was just getting into this” Lucifer moaned, pointing at the pitch.

“Another time. If you get up and help me, I will bring you another time. Come on, we’ll lose him otherwise”

Standing, Lucifer rolled his eyes and waved his arms “Well that's a deal. Alright, let’s go then Daniel”

………….

They found the woman waiting by the men’s toilets so they hung back. Seeing him come out they followed at a distance until they were out of the stadium. Dan got out his phone and called Chloe who was somewhere within the stadium parking lots with backup. “Chlo. They are heading towards parking lot D. We are tailing him.”

_**“Okay Dan. Don’t let him drive off, otherwise he has 3 gates he could leave from.”** _

“Don’t worry. We got this.”

As they followed, it became clear their suspect was aware of the two men following him and suddenly started picking up the pace. “Shit. He’s onto us” Dan hissed as the man started running.

Lucifer looked about and ducked in between a row of cars. With the man checking over his shoulder and only seeing Daniel, it gave Lucifer the perfect opportunity to cut him off at the end of the parking lot. The man and woman skidded to a halt as Lucifer stepped out from behind a large GMC van.

“Hellooo bad guy... And girl” he said with a wicked smirk. 

“What the-“ the man grabbed at the woman, protecting her from this stranger “where did you come from dude?”

“I thought that was obvious” Lucifer said looking confused at the question “from behind the van. Not very smart are you.”

“Why are you following us? I have no money.”

Lucifer very briefly looked for Dan, he was on the phone, no doubt giving their location to the Detective. “I don’t want _your money_ , you strange human. Why were you running?” Lucifer asked, not answering the man’s question.

“Because you were following us. If you aren’t trying to mug us, what do you want?”

Dan walked up by the side of them and flashed his badge “LAPD. Because you were the last person to see Julian Matthews alive.”

“Julians dead?” the man asked.

“Yes. Well and truly squished under a road roller at one of your construction sites but you would know that wouldn’t you?” Lucifer said as he walked towards the man.

“Me?” the man croaked “It wasn’t me. He was very much alive when I saw him. What benefit is it to me if my business partner is dead? He deals with all the finances. Without him I’m out of my depth, he helped me.”

Staring at the man Lucifer gave him a menacing grin “Really? Tell me, there must be something you stand to gain with him being out of the picture. Just let me in on the secret, tell me what it is you desire...”

“I...”

“Yes?”

“I...I...just want to give her everything she’s ever wanted. Oh...” the man blinked as he realised what he had just said. The woman standing at his side took his hand “Oh baby. I don’t need _everything_. I just want _you_.” she cooed as he turned to hug her.

“Well that was bloody useless” Lucifer threw his hands up in the air as Chloe arrived “I highly doubt he is your murderer but here he is Detective.”

Chloe eyed her Devil boyfriend for a moment before turning to go and to speak to the suspect. Lucifer found himself perching on the front of the nearby squad car, enjoying the warmth of the midday spring sun when Dan came over to him “Thanks for your help man. You did good today.”

Letting out a sniff of a laugh, Lucifer carried on staring out at the sea of cars “it appears you were right” Lucifer sat quietly for a moment “I’m sorry Daniel”

The apology took Dan by surprise “What?”

Lucifer huffed “I said I’m sorry.”

“No. I heard. I just couldn’t believe you said sorry. It sounded genuine too”

“Well I don’t lie.” He looked over at the couple still talking to Chloe. “That woman claimed she doesn’t need anything, just that sad excuse of a man. She was satisfied with _ordinary_ ” he said. 

“Yeah. She’s with the man she loves. You’ll find that’s enough for most people.”

“Even the Detective?”

“ _Especially_ Chloe. She doesn’t want money or lavish gifts or expensive breaks, she just wants to know she is loved and is safe and she wants to be happy. It kills me that I couldn’t make her happy. I loved her, I still do on some level but it wasn’t meant to be. And then I see you two and something about you makes sense. I don’t know what it is. You two have this odd connection. Have you performed some voodoo devil shit on her, because if you have-“

“Let me stop you there. I am not a magician nor am I a hypnotist. You could say that she’s a gift, she sees me for who I truly am and she’s OK with that.”

Dan let out a small laugh “The red face you too?”

“It’s not something I tend to walk around with for all to see Daniel, unless Charlie is about, but yes. She accepts it. It’s not pretty, granted, but it is part of me. The same as my wings-“

“Wings?”

“Oh keep up will you. Yes. I have wings. Big white, Angel wings to be precise.” He said in an exasperated tone then “I did have red, nasty devil ones for a while but they disappeared, once I pulled myself together and they were replaced with the feathered kind again.”

“This is too much.” Dan shook his head and rubbed at his neck “Look. Devil or not, I do think you are a good guy and I don’t think you would ever hurt Chloe, or Trixie. Just listen to Chloe, you will learn so much by listening and not trying to second guess what you think she would want. She cares about you, an unfathomable amount, just be open. It’s all about give and take.” Dan left Lucifer still sitting on the bonnet of the squad car.

………….

Back at the penthouse and still in the baseball Jersey, Lucifer poured himself a drink and sat on the steps that led to his bedroom. He was busy thinking about what Dan had said, about the couple at the game and mostly about the Detective. Chloe.

Trying to get his phone out of his jean pocket proved to be trickier than he had anticipated as he ended up stretching his legs out in front of him and lifting his butt of the steps so he could actually get his hand into his pocket. He let out a growl “Bloody, stupid jeans. Who even _wears these_?” he said out loud as he text Chloe.

😈❤️👮🏼♀

He hovered over send for a while, as this was quite possibly the sappiest text he had sent her in the short amount of time they had been dating. He still hadn’t dropped those three words but he found other ways to tell her or show her that she was never far from his thoughts.

“ _Aaaand send_ ” he said. Then found himself checking his phone for her reply, which was actually surprisingly quick.

**I love you too Lucifer. I’m just dropping Trix at mom’s, will be with you soon. X**

It never got old, hearing her tell him she loved him. Even if he hadn’t been able to say it to her yet, and he wanted to but he was scared and nothing scared the King of Hell yet this did. So bloody much.

Then it hit him. He had a brilliant idea. He downed the fiery brown liquid, placed a quick call and then made his way down to the parking lot where he waited for Chloe.

He was casually leaning on his corvette when she arrived. “Um Lucifer. Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Hurry up and park that and meet me back here.”

With a puzzled look, she nodded and drove forward to her allocated LUX space. Returning to Lucifer she still seemed concerned that something was wrong. Especially as he was now holding the passenger door open for her.

“Your carriage awaits m’lady”

“Thank you” she said quietly, eyeing him with slight amusement. Whatever he was up to, he seemed very pleased with himself. She watched him as he moved out of the parking bay, the garage, and on to the busy LA streets.

“You kept the shirt on. I thought you hated it?”

“That was earlier. Now I know you have a thing for it, I’m keeping it on a while longer. I was hoping I’d get lucky, Detective” he said with a wink.

“Did you now? OK. So. You gunna tell me where we are going?”

He shook his head. “But I think you will like it. I hope you will like it”

………….

It was just getting dark as they reached their destination. A small observatory that over looked the city waited for them. Taking her hand Lucifer took them inside.

“Tell me we aren’t breaking and entering...?”

“No. Perfectly legal for us to be here. They owed me a favour. I called it in.”

“Of course you d-” The sight in front of her had the words sticking in her mouth. Candles, blankets, food and champagne. Chloe turned to face her boyfriend.

“Surprise” he said quietly as he brushed a loose tendril from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

“You did this?”

“Well, someone put it together but it was my idea. Well it was actually something Daniel, of all people, said that then led me to this idea. I wanted to show you some of my earlier work...” He said pointing up to the open roof.

As they led out on the blankets, Lucifer told Chloe about the stars, the story behind his name “Lightbringer” and his very painful fall to hell. Hell was lonely, destructive and dark. He had forgotten what it was like to be close to people. In Heaven, before his rebellion, he used to sit with his brothers and sisters, talking, watching, grooming feathers... He missed that. And as he spoke, he found Chloe slowly moving closer to him, her fingers linking with his, her head moving to rest against his bicep. 

Lucifer let out a sigh as he finished his story. Noticing how wet her cheeks were, Lucifer pushed so he was up on his side and looking down at her “Detective?” he voice was laced with confusion and concern. “Why are you crying?”

She sniffed and shook her head “You are just...After _everything_...I’m glad we found each other Lucifer” her voice was now just a whisper.

“You are?”

“Yes.” Breathing in his scent, tears spiked her eyes again. Lucifer carefully wiped her cheeks with a pocket square he seemed to pull from no where and dropped a gentle kiss on her lips.

“Detective.” Stroking her cheek, his eyes locked on hers, barely blinking, he parted his lips suckling in a tiny breath before carrying on “ _Chloe_. I...I love you.”

Lost for words she led looking up at him. Lucifer filled the silence “it’s still complicated but it’s something I have come to realise I can’t fear forever. You are so much more special than you could ever know, and not because of my father, but just because you are you.”

Nodding, she took his face in her hands, pulling him down to her “I love you too, Lucifer.”


End file.
